


Snapshots

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drifting AU, Gen, M/M, No one dies but Mingyu gets beat up pretty badly, Protective Soonyoung, Secret Relationship, Soft Meanie, Tense Soonwoo, Tokyo Drift Inspired, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Violence, three scenes from an au I’ll never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s not just about racing to any of them.





	Snapshots

“You’re late.”

It’s the first thing Mingyu hears as he reaches his destination - the rooftop of an abandoned parking garage overlooking Tokyo. Most nights, this place would be flooded with drifters, or anyone connected to the underground racing world. People like them. Like Seungkwan, and Hoshi.

Tonight, the only cars occupying it would be his own, and Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo is seated on the ledge of the rooftop, back facing Mingyu. His light hair and figure contrast against neon lights and a darkened night sky. Then, he turns, eyes reflecting every speck of light, and he smiles. Mingyu’s breath hitches, though he wouldn’t admit it. He makes his way toward Wonwoo, swinging his legs over the edge to sit right beside him.

Wonwoo sighs and leans closer against Mingyu. Mingyu lets him.

“I figure punctuality would be something you drifters would be good at,” Wonwoo half chuckles as he settles his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. His soft hair brushes against Mingyu’s neck, and warmth radiates from the older boy. Mingyu, again, lets him.

“Sometimes we obey traffic laws,” Mingyu jokes. Wonwoo laughs, a lovely light sound that warms Mingyu’s chest, and then he sighs.

Neither of them say anything for a while. They simply exist, in that moment.

Wonwoo breaks it, though. “How long?”

“Huh?”

“How long can we do this?” Wonwoo clarifies. He drags his hand up and down Mingyu’s arm in a comforting motion Mingyu figures is more for himself. “Sooner or later, Soonyoung - everyone will find out. I don’t… I don’t want anyone to hurt you, Mingyu. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Wonwoo is gripping Mingyu’s arm now, staring at him with glassy eyes.

It’s true, what he says. Soonyoung, better known to Mingyu as Hoshi, is his number one rival in the drifting world, and one of the best racers. And Wonwoo is directly affiliated with Hoshi. Mingyu would even call him Hoshi’s mastermind - the reason he can get the best equipment, the reason so many law enforcers avoid Hoshi. Without Wonwoo, there is no Hoshi. And without Hoshi, Mingyu would’ve never gotten into drifting when he came to Tokyo. And he never would’ve met Wonwoo.

That side to Wonwoo is completely unknown to Mingyu. He knows it’s all true even if he’s never witnessed it first hand, just heard of Wonwoo’s deeds. He knows a different Wonwoo. The Wonwoo he knows likes reading, and coffee, and kittens, and sweaters - Wonwoo is the guy who stays curled up on the couch all day just to read, who makes lame jokes and laughs at them himself, who has the messiest bed head ever but doesn’t care. These are things that define Wonwoo. Things only Mingyu has gotten to witness, outside the world of drifting. It’s everything personal and real that Mingyu doesn’t want to share with the world.

Mingyu caresses Wonwoo’s face, hand running lightly down jaw, before he cups his whole cheek. Wonwoo still looks upset, but the movement makes him inhale sharply, and he focuses on Mingyu’s face.

“You are the best thing this city has ever given me,” Mingyu sighs out, thumb tracing circles on Wonwoo’s cheeks. “Nothing would stop me from coming back to you. Not Hoshi, not the law, nothing. Okay? I… I, uh…”

His throat tightens. The words lay on his tongue, heavy and heartfelt, but he can’t choke them out. Wonwoo is still staring at him, the adoration in his eyes almost too much.

“Wonwoo… I, I-”

Wonwoo blinks, so slowly and softly, Mingyu loses his nerve.

“I’d do anything for you. I promise, I’d tear down all of Tokyo before I let anything come between us. Don’t forget that.”

Mentally, Mingyu swears at himself. He ruined it. The moment was perfect, he could’ve finally admitted everything, and he blew it and took the safer route -

But Wonwoo’s smile stretches wider than Mingyu’s seen that night, and a couple tears slip from his eyes. His eyes. They’re gorgeous and bright. Then Wonwoo leans forward, tucking his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. The hug is so close, and warm, Mingyu melts into it and hugs back.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. Hurt us.”

This… this was okay. Mingyu was okay with this.

“Okay.”

Laughter bubbles in Wonwoo’s chest, and suddenly he’s shaking in Mingyu’s arms, finding something so funny. Mingyu can feel his shirt becoming wet by his shoulder, and tightens his arms. Wonwoo sobs and laughs and Mingyu holds strong, giving him time to let it out. He doesn’t think about how much Wonwoo had probably been bottling this up. Just how Wonwoo feels and sounds in that moment. Bright, emotional, warm. Nothing exists outside of them.

Mingyu will keep his promise. He’ll give Wonwoo an escape from this life, and a happy ending. For both their sakes. Hoshi be _damned_.

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

 

The first punch is sudden. It’s square in Mingyu’s jaw, and he’s dazed for a moment as he stumbles back. Just now, he and Hoshi had been talking; strained, yes, but not provocatively.

Mingyu rubs his jaw, flinching from the contact. _Fuck_ , that’s gonna bruise.

“Now, that was a bit rude -” Mingyu starts to quip but is cut off. One of Hoshi’s lackeys grabs Mingyu’s shirt collar, yanking him close, and snarls. He doesn’t know the name of this one. Frankly, Mingyu doesn’t care.

What he does care about is how the lackey sinks a fist into Mingyu’s stomach, causing him to cry out in pain. It’s not a single hit, either.

The lackey wails on Mingyu. Elbows at his neck when he hunches over, sweeps his legs out from under and starts kicking, Mingyu trying to curl in on himself in defense. Then more sharp kicks join in from his back, and Mingyu’s vision is surrounded by silhouettes of attackers.

His stomach, throat, back, legs, and especially his arms which are protecting his face are screaming in pain. He’s positive he’s even bleeding in some places. One of their boots hooks on his wrist, and for the brief moment Mingyu’s face is uncovered, a toe meets his nose.

His vision blacks and he shouts, the sudden warmth of blood flooding over his features. The blows to his head increase, and Mingyu’s thought are static.

“Enough!” Someone screams (why does it sound so far away?) and the blows cease. Pain blooms all over his body, and Mingyu spits up so much blood. The iron burns in his mouth and he just keeps choking it up.

Mingyu lies still, burning, and he almost passes out.

A hand grips his chin and jerks his look up. White spots dance across his vision before it settles, and Mingyu sees Hoshi staring blankly at him.

“This is a mere warning,” Hoshi states.

Mingyu spits at him. Hoshi’s face twists as a spray of saliva and blood stains his nice suit. _Fuck his suit_ , Mingyu thinks smugly.

Hoshi hand drops Mingyu’s head, letting it thud on the round, before his hand grabs his hair, and twists painfully. Yanking Mingyu’s head up, Hoshi slams it back into the pavement. Mingyu wants to scream. He keeps bashing again and again and _again_.

Mingyu is nearly numb with pain when Hoshi lets go. He stands, dusts himself, and glares down in pure hatred.

“ _Stay away from him_.”

Mingyu barely registers the sounds of footsteps leaving, and engines revving, before he’s completely alone on the pavement. His hair is sticky with blood. Everything hurts.

 _Him_. Mingyu thinks about _him_. It’s all he can do as his consciousness slips from him.

_Won… woo..._

 

 

_That Evening_

 

 

Wonwoo is staring out the window as Soonyoung enters the penthouse.

He’s wearing an oversized sweater and shorts, hair still unkempt, with a book tucked under his arm. He’s unmoving, simply observing the Tokyo view Soonyoung knows he’s transfixed with.

Soonyoung walks as quietly as he can until he’s right behind Wonwoo. Dozens of buildings contrast against the evening sky, the light of the setting sun painting it a beautiful color. Soonyoung figures Wonwoo is admiring it. Using this distraction, he quickly attacks Wonwoo with a back hug.

“I’m home!”

Wonwoo jumps, book clattering to the ground, and Soonyoung laughs. He gets so distracted with his own thoughts he forgets his surroundings. It’s one of the things that always defines Wonwoo.

Always looking; never seeing. Wonwoo said that about himself once. Soonyoung didn’t quite get it.

Wonwoo turns to face Soonyoung proper, and Soonyoung notices he’s wearing his round glasses. It makes the taller man look exceptionally cute, especially in the evening light.

“You scared me, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo breathes out. Soonyoung is still holding onto Wonwoo, but he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

“Wonnie, I missed you,” Soonyoung does his best whine and pout. Wonwoo chuckles, petting at Soonyoung’s hair, before pulling out of his embrace.

“It’s been three hours.”

“Yeah, but in those three hours I had to hang around boring underground people and handle dirty business. That’s not my style. And it’s boring without you!”

Wonwoo leans down to pick up his book, dusting it off. It’s some English book Soonyoung can’t understand. He’s been reading lots of English novels, recently. Soonyoung’s been trying to find more and more whenever he’s in any of the shopping districts in his free time. The look of excitement Wonwoo displays upon receiving a new book is refreshing. Soonyoung tries his best to make Wonwoo happy, after all.

The duo move naturally from the glass wall overlooking the city to the large kitchen. It’s spotless, as always, as they barely cook themselves. A kettle is on the stove, though. Tea. Soonyoung sits at the bar counter while Wonwoo heads towards the pot.

Wonwoo starts to pour a couple cups when he speaks up. “You had to get your hands dirty today?”

Soonyoung scowls as he remembers the encounter. The blood is still visible on his suit jacket. But when Wonwoo turns around and places a cup of hot tea in front of him, Soonyoung relaxes.

“Some new punk in town sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. Decided to send him a warning before he got too cocky.”

Wonwoo hums and joins Soonyoung at the bar counter. Side by side, they sip at their tea.

“Who… was it?” Wonwoo’s voice is low, tone careful. Soonyoung tries not to think too much on it.

“Kim Mingyu,” Soonyoung replies honestly.

 _Clatter_.

“Oh,” Wonwoo is staring down. He had dropped his cup. A small amount of tea splashed on the countertop. “Sorry, it slipped. I’ll clean it up.”

He rushes too much away from his seat ( _away from Soonyoung_ ) in search of a towel ( _some space_ ).

Soonyoung places his cup carefully down. His hand is still sore from the single punch he landed on Mingyu. His hand clenches. How _dare_ that guy even consider _hurting_ Wonwoo? Maybe not physically, but Mingyu was making a mess of Wonwoo. It hurt Soonyoung to see.

 _Kim Mingyu, you better take that fucking warning to heart_ , Soonyoung thinks and finishes his tea.

With no sign of Wonwoo coming back, Soonyoung takes care of the mess himself. Wiping down the counter, he washes the tea cups, puts away the tea, and turns off the stove. As he’s about to leave the kitchen, Soonyoung notices Wonwoo had left his book.

He can’t read the title. He debates going to return Wonwoo’s book to him.

Soonyoung wants to make Wonwoo happy. He’d give him all the space and time he needed if that’s what he wanted.

_But… is Wonwoo happy with him?_

Soonyoung doesn’t think about it more. He turns off the kitchen light, leaving the book, and turns in for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SVT Tokyo Drift Fan Trailer that inspired these.


End file.
